In the right place
by ActressImmortal
Summary: Hermione finds out she's actually a Zabini!  Will Draco and her become teh most beautiful couple Hogwarts has ever seen! This story is going to be continued by haileydelacour101 in february, so keep a look out!
1. Hermione ZABINI?

**Author's note: This is my first story, so please be nice. I guess this story is a bit AU. It takes after Goblet of Fire but Voldemort never came back and he's really dead. If he weren't then Draco would be bad guy, and Draco can't be a bad guy because this is a Dramione story! Dramione holds a very special place in my heart. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, you would definitely know it, because things would have ended a whole lot better!**

"Good evening. I would like to, once again, welcome you back to another year at our dear Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore announced, from his spot at the center of the staff table. 'I have announcements to make, as usual. Allow me to start with Mr. Filch's new, improved, and considerably longer list of banned objects and activities. This will be posted on the…"

"Guys, shut up!" Hermione hissed at Ron and Harry, who were laughing loudly at a joke Fred had told, "I'm trying to listen."

"Seriously, Hermione," Ron sighed, "Who actually listens to this anyway?" Harry nodded in agreement.

"I do." Hermione replied, testily before turning back to Dumbledore, rolling her eyes. _I get so tired of them. _She thought, _They are so immature._ Hermione sighed as Professor Dumbledore continued his speech, _Sometimes I wish that I could hang out with a more cultured group…_

"And for our last item of business," Dumbledore was saying, "Would Miss Hermione Granger please come up here?"

Hermione blinked in surprise as everyone in the hall turned to look at her. She turned to Harry and Ron, who were also looking at her, their faces bemused.

"What does Dumbledore want with you, Hermione?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah, you don't do things wrong." Ron added.

"Did it ever occur to you, Ron," Hermione snapped icily, standing up, "That perhaps he wants to award me for doing stuff right?" With that, she marched forward, leaving Ron and Harry behind, looking even more confused than before. She kept her eyes straight forward as she walked, concentrating on not looking at any of her fellow students. After what seemed like hours, she finally reached the staff table, and stood in front of it. Dumbledore stood next to her.

"I would like to announce that Miss Granger is not who we think she is. She is not even who she thinks she is. She is not Hermione Jean Granger, the daughter of Muggle dentists Atticus and Emily Granger, but Hermione Jacquelyn Zabini, daughter of Salenthius and Dyantha Zabini."

Hermione turned to Dumbledore, her mouth open as the entire student body gasped as one. She then turned to look at Blaise, who was sitting at the Slytherin table, looking just as surprised as Hermione felt.

"Hermione," Dumbledore continued, "Is Blaise's fraternal twin. Both of them were unaware of this prior to tonight, because at the time of their birth, Lord Voldemort (everybody flinched) was insisting that his followers each provide him with their daughters so he could use them to father an heir. The Zabinis wished to protect their daughter so they gave her to the Grangers to raise. It was the will of the late Salenthius that Hermione be informed of her parentage once she was old enough. She is now." He finished, and the entire Great Hall was silent as they tried to fully understand what had just happened.

Suddenly, Ron yelled out, "That's bull shi-"

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall interrupted as she walked over. Hermione realized that the old teacher was carrying the Sorting Hat and stool. She stopped next to Hermione, setting the objects down. "Due to your change in heritage, we need you to be re-sorted, so if you'll kindly sit down…"

Hermione sat awkwardly on the chair as McGonagall lowered the Sorting Hat onto her head. _Wow, this thing feels a lot smaller, _she thought.

_That's because you're bigger. _a familiar voice within her head smiled, _It's been a while, Miss Granger. Or should I say, Miss Zabini. A mere name can change a lot about a person. You still have the brains of a Ravenclaw, and the bravery of a Gryffindor, but now you have the sultry sexiness of a Slytherin as well. Oh, which to choose?_

Hermione thought of all her friends in Gryffindor. About Ron and Harry. But then it hit her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked toward the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were muttering to each other. Harry looked confused again, and Ron had that oh so annoying scowl on his face. She remembered all of the stupid things those boys had said and done. How Ron had yelled out just barely. She started feeling frustrated.

Hermione opened her eyes again. This time, they drifted toward the Slytherin table. Her eyes met Blaise's. He gave a small smile, an uncertain wave. She smiled timidly to Blaise sat Draco Malfoy. He was watching her appraisingly. Their eyes met and Hermione was surprised that she had never noticed how beautiful his gray eyes were. She felt herself blush.

_If that's how you feel… _the Sorting Hat said, _then I suppose you're in_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Gryffindor table's gasps were drowned out almost immediately by the Slytherin table's cheers. They cheered louder for her then they had ever cheered for any first year. As Hermione stood up, the hem of her robes and the crest on her chest magically changed to Slytherin colors. She ran to the Slytherin table where, to her excitement, Malfoy moved over so she could sit between him and Blaise.

"Hi." Hermione said bashfully as she sat down. Pansy leaned across the table, placing her hand on Hermione's.

"It's so nice to know that you're back where you belong instead of gallivanting around with blood traitors and mudbloods." Pansy smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione replied, "I agree. It's nice to be in the right place."

"Well, now that that's all settled," Dumbledore said, standing up, "Off to bed."

Hermione walked with Blaise, Malfoy and Pansy toward the Great Hall doors.

"Hermione!" she heard Harry calling, "Hermione!"

She just kept walking.

The Slytherin Common Room was nicer than Hermione had thought it would be. She looked around as Pansy led her through it toward the dorm rooms.

"I'm assuming you'll be sleeping with in my room." Pansy smiled, "Good thing we have an empty bed." They walked in, and Hermione found all her stuff neatly put away, and Crookshanks on her bed.

"Wow." Hermione smiled as she went through the drawers. Everything was put away exactly how she liked it, "This never happened in Gryffindor. We always had to put our stuff away ourselves."

"Because Slytherins tend to be richer we get better house elf service. They do just about everything for us." Pansy replied, changing into her pajamas.

Hermione felt like saying something about house elves, but just shrugged it off, figuring that Pansy wouldn't like being lectured on House Elves too much.

"So, most Slytherins are rich?" she asked, changing into her own P.J.'s.

"Oh, yeah." Pansy replied, smiling. "You're rich now, too." She paused, looking at Hermione's Mickey Mouse pajama pants and matching shirt. "You're pajamas are…interesting."

Hermione looked down before looking back at Pansy's teal, mid-thigh length, spaghetti strap night gown with lace around the boarders.

"Compared to yours, mine feels kind of…frumpy." she sighed.

Pansy smiled, placing a comforting hand on Hermione's leg.

"Don't worry, dear, we can take care of that. Tomorrow is Saturday. We'll give you a makeover! Tomorrow, dear, we'll make you look like a Slytherin!"

With that, Pansy turned off the light, and Hermione laid back on her new bed. She felt perfectly at home, and was excited about the next day. The last thing she thought of before sleep claimed her, was Draco's clear gray eyes.

* * *

**Author's note: So, what'd ya think? Review please please please please? I will get my next chapter out as soon as I can! Well, bye!**


	2. A whole new girl

**Authors note; Wow! I thought it woudl take me a lot longer then theis to write this chapter, but I guess my muse just kept talking! Thank you for all of your amazing reviews! I'm so glad you guys like it. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: Obviously, if I owned Harry Potter, it would be called Draco Malfoy! lol jk ...or maybe not jk...**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was awakened by Pansy bouncing on her bed. She lay there for a second, as everything that had happened the night before washed over her. Suddenly, she leapt up.

"Let's do this!" she said to Pansy, "Make me look like a Slytherin!"

Pansy smiled and led Hermione down to the common room. Blaise and Draco were sitting on the couches. Pansy walked up and threw herself onto the couch next to Blaise, snuggling up to him.

"Hermione and I are going shopping so she can look more like a Slytherin. We're going to need money."

Blaise nodded, pulling a bag of galleons out of his pocket and handing it to Hermione. As he did, Hermione was surprised that she had never realized how similar he and she looked before. Blaise had the same color hair and eyes as she did, but somehow, he looked more elegant and refined. Hopefully, Pansy could make Hermione look that refined.

Pansy smiled as she led Hermione to the fireplace. She pulled out a bag of Floo powder and threw them in the flames.

"We're going by Floo powder?" Hermione asked nervously, "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Don't worry about it, Honey." Pansy smiled, giving Hermione a playful shove toward the fireplace, "Draco's daddy paid off the guy at the Floo Department, and my dad got the guy at the Misuse of Magic office. Now, tell it to take you to Fad's Fashions."

Hermione stepped into the warm Floo flames.

"Fad's Fashions!" she said, and felt the world spin. When she stepped out, she found herself in the biggest clothes store she had ever seen. Everything was absolutely gorgeous. She sensed Pansy exiting the fireplace behind her.

"Welcome to Fad's Fashions!" She said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "It's only _the_ hottest clothes store in all of the Wizarding world. Shall we get started?"

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. She was _so _excited. This would be her first real shopping trip. The two girls began browsing the clothes.

"Why, if it isn't Miss Parkinson, my favorite costumer." A smooth voice said from behind them. Hermione turned to see an elegant middle-aged woman wearing a red, knee-length cashmere sweater dress with a pair of leopard-print, six inch high peep-toe pumps. A large black snake print hobo bag hung over her left arm. She had a single necklace, an onyx stone pendant, surrounded by smooth pearls and gold inlaying. Her teardrop onyx earrings matched. A silver broach in the shape of a wand was on her chest. Her blonde hair was cut in a bob with bangs that stopped just above her eyebrows.

"Why, if it isn't Fad!" Pansy exclaimed, running up to kiss her on the cheek. She turned to Hermione, "Fad, this is Hermione Zabini. Hermione, this is Farrah Fad. She owns the store."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Fad." Hermione said, shaking her hand.

"You too, my dear." Fad replied, "And please, just call me Fad." she paused, "I didn't know the Zabinis had a daughter."

"Neither did we until last night." Pansy replied, smiling, "We're here to make Hermione look more like a Slytherin. She was in Gryffindor before."

Fad looked Hermione up and down.

"Well, I suppose we should get started, then. Follow me."

The next few hours were some of the best Hermione had ever had in her life. She tried on the clothes that Pansy and Fad suggested for her, learning, for the first time what it felt like to be truly sexy. After four hours, Hermione and Pansy exited Fad's Fashions, their arms laden with shopping bags.

"Come on." Pansy said, walking down the street, "Our next stop is over here."

Hermione smiled as she followed Pansy, her mind going over her purchases.

She had gotten an aqua ruffled mini-dress, a white one shoulder drape dress, a bright yellow silk flared dress with a V-neck, a red sleeveless sheath dress, a strapless salmon pink Peplum dress, a teal one-shoulder rosette band formal (because Pansy had told her, to Hermione's excitement, that the school had decided to continue having the Yule Ball), a dark blue cowl neck crop top tee, a gray cinch-waist tunic, a blue and white striped strapless knit top with a little white bow at the neck, a brown linen tank top, a black cropped tee that showed her belly-button with a light brown bow around the neck, a royal blue zip front hoodie, a silk chiffon blouse with a palm print, a black cashmere turtleneck sweater, a gray denim motorcycle jacket, a red short sleeved knit jacket, a long gray cashmere cardigan, a navy blue tunic sweater, denim mini shorts, dark brown cuffed silk cropped pants, brown leather moto pants, skinny jeans, off white silk shorts, dark blue fold-over yoga pants, lace insert flare-leg jeans, a pink cheetah print mini-skirt, black rugged skinny jeans, off-white skinny cargo pants, leggings of every color and style, a black wool knee length flip skirt, a rose print mini-skirt, a full length olive green lace print skirt, a white knit pencil skirt, a navy blue sequined mini, a black and white pinstriped mini, a hot pink ruffled tankini, a matching ruffled tulle cover-up, a red taffeta trench coat, new bras that made her boobs look big and sexy, a purple slip nightie, a lime green lacy camisole with matching panties, a pink fuzzy robe, purple suede slippers, red ballet flats with gold trim, light brown studded flat sandals, olive green lace up suede boots, lace-up over-the-knees high heeled boots, white mesh platform sling back clogs, metallic platform sandals, leather clogs, black lace peep-toe pumps, mirrored high heeled sandals, sequined sneakers, white studded hi-top sneakers, white low-top canvas sneakers with red hearts with eyes on the side, tan suede moccasins, white leather penny loafers, brown suede sneakers, black woven leather pumps, light pink platform leather pumps, brown tie-detail pumps, python pumps, maroon and black leather pumps, salmon delfin espadrille pumps, black jeweled toe-ring sandals, a pink tote bag with blue straps, a teal leather evening shoulder bag (to match her Yule Ball formal), a studded mini red leather hobo bag, a black leather drawstring bag with gold lining, a three strand floral bib necklace with matching earrings, a gold jeweled necklace in the shape of a snake biting it's tail, a gold chain with a star pendant with matching earrings, a charm bracelet, lots of cute scarves and hats, make-up and perfume.

Suddenly, Hermione realized that Pansy had stopped outside a salon. Stellar Salon.

"You ready?" Pansy asked, pulling the door open. Hermione nodded and stepped in. The salon's interior was bright and cheerful, it's walls covered in pictures of fashionable haircuts, framed in vibrant colors. Across from the door, a man in his late twenties leaned against the counter, examining his fingernails. He wore a turquoise button-up shirt with light brown slacks, and his short-ish hair was gelled up at a peak. When the bell on the door rang as Hermione and Pansy walked in, he looked up. Suddenly, his face lit up.

"Paaannsssyyy!" he exclaimed, running across the room, and throwing himself at the slightly off guard girl. They hugged, "It's _so _good to _see _you, dear!" he paused, turning to Hermione, "And _you _must be a friend of Pansy's." He offered her his manicured hand, "_I'm_ Rich LeBeau, but _everyone_ calls be Beau."

"Hermione Zabini." Hermione smiled, shaking the offered hand. Beau looked surprised.

"I didn't know the Zabinis had a girl."

"Neither did I." Hermione replied.

"_Well_, should we get started?" Beau asked, looking between the two girls, "I _suppose_ you're here for Hermione, because, Pansy, if I do say so _myself_, your hair _still_ looks absolutely _fabulous_!"

Hermione looked at Pansy's knee-length raven hair.

"Beau did your hair?" she asked, "I thought it was natural!"

"Of _course_ not!" Beau laughed, "There's not a pureblood woman _out _there who has natural hair. _Well_, except for blood traitors, but they can barely be considered pureblood _anyway_. Anyway," he turned to Pansy, "What _exactly_ will we be doing today?"

"Oh, whatever you feel is needed, Beau. You're the expert."

"_Well_…" Beau muttered, circling Hermione, "I see _great potential_ for your hair, but with this _frizz_…" he tsked, "A permanent taming charm should take care of that." he grabbed her hand, raising it to eyelevel, "A manicure… might as well do a _pedi _while we're at it. A tan…" he put his hand underneath Hermione's chin, angling her face into the light, "A facial, a belly button ring, and a tattoo, right _there_." he jabbed his finger just below the small of her back. "We'll make you into a sexy Slytherin yet."

The next few hours was filled with casual talking and laughter between the three of them as Beau worked on Hermione. Pansy told her stories about the other Slytherins, especially about Blaise. After all, Hermione needed to get as many juicy stories about her new brother as possible. Every once in a while, Beau would interrupt the conversation to get Hermione's opinion on something. Finally, toward the end, as Hermione lay on her stomach, wincing as Beau tattooed her, she finally managed to ask the question.

"So, what's Draco really like, then?"

"Oh, Draco!" Pansy smiled, leaning back in her chair, "He's a real man. The sexiest thing that ever was. He's rich, too, even for a Slytherin. A lot of people call him the 'Prince of Slytherin.' I would totally date him, but Blaise and I have been together since second year, and there's really no point in destroying a great set-up like that. Draco's definitely better then most of the other guys in this school, though. Especially Gryffindors. I'm not sure how you could stand it, being in that house. Not a rich guy in sight, and definitely none that are worthy of pureblood heiresses like ourselves. I mean, Potter? He's not horrible looking, but he's a half-blood. That's like half dirty. Weasley is nothing more than a poor, ugly blood traitor, and don't even get me started on Longbottom. Could someone be even more useless then him?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied, "I'm glad I'm past all that. I kind of realized it, even when I was just some mudblood, but they are way below me."

"_There_, dear." Beau smiled, leaning back, "You're done."

Hermione turned to look in the mirror, but Pansy grabbed her arm.

"Don't look in the mirror until you have some decent clothes on!" she said, handing Hermione some of her purchases. Hermione was ushered into a back room so she could change. Five minutes later, she stood with her back to the mirror. She took a deep breath and turned around. What she saw shocked her.

She was hot! Her brown frizzy hair was gone, replaced with smooth, styled golden blonde hair that had an odd golden gleam. It was accented by bright emerald streaks of green (for house pride), before, her skin had been pasty from all that book reading, but now it was beautifully tanned, and her belly, peaking out from between the edges of her black belly shirt with a light brown bow and her jean mini shorts was perfectly sculpted, and punctuated with a small belly button ring. Her hands, and toes of her black toe-ring sandal clad feet were perfectly manicured, and the nails were painted a deadly red. The clothes hung perfectly on her hourglass frame, and, as she turned around, she could see her tattoo, a rose with a snake winding around the stem, peeking out from her shorts. All of this, combined with a masterful eye enhancing charm performed by Beau had caused her eyes to go from plain brown to deep pools of chocolate Pietersite. They were eyes that someone could get lost in. Eyes that showed Hermione's newfound refinement and her social standing in the Wizarding community. _Eyes,_ Hermione thought, _that just might woo Draco Malfoy._

When Hermione and Pansy got back to the Slytherin common room, everyone stopped to stare. Just eight hours prior, Hermione had left as a frumpy bookworm, and now she was hot. Blaise stood up and walked over, giving Hermione a hug.

"You look wonderful." he smiled. Draco walked up behind him.

"Well, that's quite a change." he smiled, looking her up and down casually, "You clean up well."

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione smiled shyly.

"Would you like to sit by me?" he asked, motioning to the couch. Hermione felt flattered. Pansy had told her about that couch. Draco and Blaise had called it, and nobody was allowed to sit by Malfoy on it unless he gave them permission, and he only did that to the hottest girls.

"I would love to." she replied breathlessly. They sat down and Pansy and Blaise joined them. They gossiped, talked about clothes, and Quidditch. Hermione smiled the whole time.

* * *

**authors Note: I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked so hard on it! Review and tell me what you think, please! :D Thankies! I love you all!**


	3. the slytherin princess

**Author Note: OMG, I'm so sorry it took me so long! I"ve just been totally busy, and I havn't had time to work on this at all! I'm really sad that more people aren't commenting. I mean, I have 22 alerts on this story, but only about 10 of you have commented. :'(**

* * *

That night, Hermione returned to her room. Pansy hadn't come up yet, and that was good because Hermione had something to do. Crookshanks sat on her bed. He had yet to venture out, because he was so unfamiliar with these new surroundings.

"Crookshanks, you wouldn't believe what kind of day I've had!" Hermione told him as she gathered up all her books, "I think this is a great start to the new me." With that, she put all her books in a box and shoved it under her bed to make room for all her new clothes. Priorities first, after all.

By Monday, when classes started, they had started calling her the Princess of Slytherin, and Hermione was pleased with that. She sat through Herbology, Transfiguration, and History of Magic with Draco's arm around her waist, feeling like the hottest girl in the world. For the first time, she didn't pay attention in History, finding it much more interesting to make out with her prince in the back of the room, then they headed to Potions.

"Hey, Hermione," Pansy said as they walked toward the dungeons, "We have Potions with the Gryffindors. What are you going to do?"

Hermione shrugged, preoccupied with pinching Draco's butt.

"Whatever I need to do get those losers to realize that I am way above them now."

They rounded the corner and came face to face with those same losers. Upon seeing the new, improved and extremely hot Hermione, Weasley's mouth dropped open.

"Hermione?" Potter asked, looking equally shocked.

"Not the Hermione you knew, Potter." Draco said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist, "And she's way out of your league now. Same goes for you, Weasley."

"Can it, Malfoy." Weasley snapped, "Harry and I want to talk to Hermione."

"So you can do what, Weasley?" Hermione asked, "Warn me about how much Slytherins suck? Because you would be wasting your time. I've tried both sides, and I like Slytherin better. The boys are sexier."

Weasley's face turned red, and he seemed ready to yell, but he swallowed the urge.

"Actually," he said quietly, "We were going to say that you would always be our friend. No matter what house you're in."

"Hah, you are such a liar, blood traitor."

Weasley looked shocked, then hurt, then angry.

"How dare you-"

"Harassing women now, are we, Weasley?" Snape asked as he walked up. Weasley looked about to yell at him, but Potter grabbed his arm.

"Just drop it." he muttered, and they all walked into the Potions room.

What followed was the best potions class Hermione had ever had. Instead of criticizing and ignoring her, Snape allowed her to answer every question, and commended her in front of the whole class for making the best potion he had ever seen from someone of her age. And to add to the day, she saw Weasley begin to shake with either rage or jealousy as Draco gave her a passionate kiss.

She loved the way his beautiful silver eyes lit up when he was mocking a less worthy wizard. When Longbottom dropped his sample potion, and it splashed on Finnigan's feet, causing his toenails to grow right out of his shoes, Hermione enjoyed being able to join in the laughter for once. She was lucky to be rid of these losers.

To make life even better, Crookshanks had finally ventured out of the dorm room, and seemed quite taken with Draco's snow white cat, Mr. Cookie (who happened to be a girl). Imagine Hermione's delight when she and Pansy came back from getting touch ups, one day, mid October to find Draco standing in the middle of the common room holding her cat, but a sexier version. No longer was Crookshanks bandy-legged and squash faced. His fur was sleek and smooth. He was beautiful.

"Now you two match." Draco smiled, handing him to her.

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, putting Crookshanks down and throwing herself at Draco, pulling him into another passionate kiss. They sat down on the couch, still kissing as Pansy and Blaise did the same, just for the heck of it.

"We are so sexy together." Draco smiled, touching the small of Hermione's back.

"Oh, yeah."

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Zabini, if the two of you are quite done," Professor McGonagall said, her voice cutting between Hermione and Draco as they detached at the lip, "I would like to continue with the lesson. I'm afraid your… extra curricular activities will have to occur on your own time, now if you don't mind, proceed changing your apples into cue balls."

"But Professor," Hermione said, motioning to the two balls on her desk, "We're already finished."

"I know very well, Miss Zabini, that you transfigured both of those yourself, so I'm afraid I will have to give you detention."

"You can't do that!" Hermione cried, standing up, "I'm a Zabini!"

"That will get you no special treatment in my classroom, young lady." McGonagall replied calmly, "I expect to see you tonight at five." The bell rang and Hermione was the first one out of the class.

Hermione was in a rather bad mood for the rest of the day, and no amount of sexy make-out sessions with Draco seemed to be able to fix that. By the end of the day, poor Draco was exhausted. He escorted Hermione to detention, and after one last (rather long and wet) kiss, he left, seeming rather relieved. He rushed off to do his own things.

Later that night, Hermione walked back into the Slytherin Common Room in an immeasurably better mood, however, that changed as soon as she saw Draco and Pansy. The two of them were looking very inconspicuous, sitting on opposite ends of the couch, breathing rather hard.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked, looking between them.

"Nothing." Draco smiled, standing up. He walked over to Hermione, pulling her into a hug. "Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he whispered into her ear. Hermione shivered as she felt his breath upon her ear.

"Yes!" Hermione gasped, excitedly. She was going to the Yule Ball with Draco!

* * *

**Author's note: I've decided that the first person who comments on this chapter will get to be in the next chapter, as the yule ball date of a character of their choice! (Except for Draco, of course, because he's totally Hermione's. (I wish he could be mine, though! *Drool*)) I hope all of you comment. It would be very nice if you did!**


	4. Um

Heya! I'm sorry but I've just lost the urge to finigh this story. Thanks to Harry Potter vs. Twilight and xxfallblossemsxx for their willingness to be characters and sorry that I didn't put them in, I just don't want to write this anymore. :( thanks to everyone who cmmented and favorited. If you want to know the ending that I had planned, tell me in the reviews and I'll send you a message with a summery. Thanks for reading it! Bye!

3 ~ ActressImmortal


	5. the story continues in february!

haileydelacour101 has voulenteered to continue writing this story in february! so keep an eye out for it and review for her! thanks for reading it while i was writing it. you all made me so happy! :D

bye!

3 ~ ActressImmortal


End file.
